This Summer
by Susceptibleproductions
Summary: All Sora wanted was to raise enough money to buy an Adventure Time lunch box. All Riku wanted was to impress his soon to be bride. The life of a six year old has never been so hard.
1. Chapter 1

This Summer by Susceptible

_This Summer: All Sora wanted was to raise enough money to buy an Adventure time lunch box. All Riku wanted was to impress his future bride. The life of a six year old has never been so hard._

**_Warning will contain the following:_**

**_*Yaoi * shotaness *Adventure Time worshiping *cuteness *Sora is cute and a pro *Riku is love-struck *you can't fool the Riks *Cloud doesn't get paid enough *Yuffie likes messing with people *expecially Riku *Cute boys *Black Butler spoilers *Death note spoilers *It's soo hard to be 6._**

**_I do not own Kingdom Hearts. REAd the Warnings! This contains BoyxBoy. Don't like the please click back and don't return. Unless you change your mind, in that case then WELCOME. Some things in this story are just opinions don't take them seriously._**

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

Chapter 1: A quarter from an angel and a Bmo lunch box

_When life gives you angels...you marry them before someone else does-Yuffie_

'They don't pay me enough for this.'

Don't get Cloud wrong the store its self was amazing. Items up on display and spread out, representing every fandom that had ever existed. It was actually quite a sight to look at. Fandom heaven. A sanctuary. The best thing next to bacon. Well, you get the picture.

The only problem was the fangirls.

Now Cloud understood that everyone had their own thing. And fans liked to show support whether by words, pictures or items they was one himself(a fan not an item). But if Cloud had to hear one more fourteen year-old girl squeal '_kawaii_' he was going to lose it.

Seriously since when has the Black Butler manga ever been the same as the anime? I the anime veers of-course so fast that the original manga plot isn't even there. Most of it isn't even the same. I mean Lizzie is supposed to be some bad-ass in manga, now all she cares about is making things pretty and Ciel happy (Silly girl that was Sebastian's job). Not that he didn't like the anime, he had expecially enjoyed Alois character. Man could that boy rock those boots. Even if he wasn't in the manga. And Cloud was looking forward to season 3 The Book of Circus.

Cloud leaned against the glass counter that was his work place. He sighed as four teenage girls walked in giggling.

"Omg! How Kawaii is this!"

"I Know right? Look there's a L plushie."

"Oh, how cute! Isn't L the cutest!"

"I totally saw that episode where he's stacking up the sugar cubes this morning."

"Really?"

"Yeah, You should watch it, it gets like super dramatic."

Shoot me.

Cloud let out a groan. Closing his eyes he began to massage his temple. He was really tempted to yell out 'guess what L dies bitches!' just to mess with them.

_tap tap_

'Huh?'

Cloud opened his eyes and looked up, only to see no one up at the could have sworn he had heard a tap.

_tap tap_

There it was again.

Dang it, if another kid was trying to prank him again he was going to flip a bi-

"Excuse me."

Cloud leaned over the counter. And got a face full of brown spiky haired 4 year-old.

"Can I see that?" A tiny finger pointed past Cloud.(Had children always been this small?)

"Oh, sure." Cloud turned to grab what the item the boys was pointing at.

It was a BMO lunch lunch box was teal with the cute robot's face on front. A little handle sat on the top, with little arms at the side and feet at the bottom.

The little boy stood on his toes looking at it as if it held the world's wonders.

Seriously the boy wasn't blinking.

"Do you want to look inside?"

A small nod.

"Okay. So this Lunch box is the ultimate deal. It come with it's own Jake the dog thermal. A Finn the Human container, an Adventure Time fork and spoon and a small book with lunch time ideas."

"It's beautiful" the boy whispered. "Um..how much is it?"

" 34.95"

'A ducky backpack, this kid has style' Cloud thought as he watched him. The kid swung his backpack off his back. A tiny tongue peeked out of his mouth as he rummaged through it.

"Oh," he said sadly as he finally looked up "I only have 6 dollars"

"You're short some."

He nodded sadly looking like a kicked puppy.

Maybe it was his cute face or the fact he had always been a sucker for brunets , expecially ones with blue eyes. But Cloud felt himself drawn to making him happy. He wasn't thinking of giving him the lunch box for. Thirty-five dollars was thirty-five dollars and Cloud needed the money. Besides he thought the kid was cute not god. Maybe he could give hi, a free key-chain...

Cloud sighed.

"I'll make you a deal."

Blue eyes looked up with curiosity.

"When do you start school?"

"August 25. Why?"

Cute head tilt.

Damn. The kid was some kind of professional.

"I'll give you the Sunday before school starts. That's about a month from now to come up with the anybody else tries to buy it I'll tell them that it's already taken and just waiting to be picked ?"

The boy stretched his hand over the counter to grab Cloud's.

"Deal"

Cue the way too adorable bright grin.

Cloud was about to tell him to take the lunch box and run to his heart's content. When a lady came up to pay. Stupid lady and her stupid need of purchasing season two of Criminal Minds. Cloud could have been helping a young boy succeed in his first robbery. And when Cloud looked back to where the boy had stood all he found was a note on the counter.

Written in green crayon and in messy scribbles was:

Dear mista Counter guy,

Thank you for your help. I'll be back to buy that Lunch box. I promis.

Sora

p.s I left you a lumpy space princess sticker. enjoy.

Sora, huh?

'Well then Sora has style' Cloud thought putting the sticker and note in his pocket as he went back to leaning on th counter.

The group of girls who had came in earlier were heading out the were still giggling, but this time they were talking about how hot Light and how him and L were probably each other's wingman.

"HEY!" Cloud called out to them.

They turned.

"GUESS WHAT? SPOILER ALERT L DIES!"

'Oh, yeah they didn't pay him enough and he was probably going to get scolded. But moments like this were totally worth it.

* * *

Riku was bored.

He was sitting on a bench swinging his gray sneaker covered feet.

He was pouting. Not that he would admit it, because pouting was for five year old babies and Riku was no five year old. He was turning seven soon thank you very much.

Onlookers walking by chuckled at the boy's grumbles of 'ain't no five year old', 'I can put my shoes on propewy', 'turning seven in october' and 'why is my life so hard?'

'Dumb Kairi and her random shopping sprees. Why did mommy make me have to come with her. I could be using my new scooter right now.'

The silver haired boy let out a dramatic sigh as he laid back on the bench.

He should be home right now, proving to Tidus how much better at tree climbing he is. Getting scrapes on his knees and cuts on his hands. Having his mom yell at him to come to inside to dinner, only to be yelled at more for getting dirt on the just barely mopped floor.

An active child like him can not be tamed by random stores and fake gourmet free samples. He needed to be free! He was like a lion in the wild waiting for the-..er not allowing the ...the other animals...who weren't like him to...well you get what he means. Like seriously Fancy Snack Central 'pigs in a blanket'? those were obviously Frank hot dogs in disguise. You're not fooling the Riks!

'I could really use a gumball right now'

Riku stood up and started to search the pocket of his shorts for change until he found what he was looking for a quarter. He then walked happily to the gumball machine, a skip in his steps.

Unfortunately he ended up tripping causing his quarter to role away somewhere else. Riku stood up looking around for his quarter.

'I will not cry.' He told himself resisting the urge to cry, 'The Riks doesn't role that way.'

He hung his head down sadly.

There goes his happiness.

"Is this yours?", a soft voice spoke.

Riku looked up and he gasped.

The cutest boy he had ever seen stood before him.

Chocolate brown spiky hair. Big round amazingly blue eyes. Shorter than Riku with tan skin that told him that this boy liked climbing trees outside. He wore a sleeveless red jacket and a shirt with a turtle on it. Green dinosaur sneakers adorned his little feet. A duck backpack slung over the side of his shoulder. How cute.

And the best part?

The angel had his quarter in his hand.

Riku realized that he was just standing there gwacking at the boy. So, he nodded slowly confirming that the quarter was his.

"Here." , the angel took Riku's hand and pressed the coin into his palm.

Riku just nodded again.

He stood there and stared.

Wow he was pretty.

"Um..here", the brunet said pulling something out of his backpack. He once again put it in Riku's hand. "My name is Sora and 'at's Gunter."

Sora smiled up at him. Riku almost melted.

"I have to go now bye~" the cute boy called over his shoulder running off.

Riku watched him go.

He looked down at the penguin sticker in his hand.

Riku didn't know how long he had been standing there until Yuffie showed up.

"Hey kid. Your sister will be out in a sec. Hey are you okay?", She said as she came up to him.

"Yuffie"

"Yes?"

"What do you do when angel returns your quarter?"

"A quarter?"

"And gives you a sticker."

"What type of sticker?"

"Penguin."

"Well that's easy. You marry the angel."

"Marry?"

"Of course~ you don't want someone stealing that angel would you?"

"No."

"So you have to marry the angel before someone else does."

Marry.

Riku pressed the quarter and sticker to his lips.

Okay then.

He would marry the angel.

Sora.

Wait.

What's does _marry_ mean?

* * *

**_Comments? Questions? Likes it? Yes/No? On a scale of one to ten how cute was Sora? Riku? Cloud? What's your favorite color?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_This Summer: All Sora wanted was to raise money to buy an Adventure Time lunch box. All Riku wanted was to impress his soon to be bride. The life of a six-year old_

**Thanks to my four reviewers: Sato-new, Techsavvy123014, Gallant Halliviere and Ninja19.**

**And to my faves and followers. Lots of Sora hugs to you guys. For those of you who answered my question my favorite color is blue. (just like techsavvy123014). To answer your question yes I made Kairi and Riku siblings.**

**So this more of a get to know a little bit about Sora and Riku's homes.**

_**Warnings: *family *Sora and his thoughts *Sora the thief *Karma the bear *Riku and candy comparisons *every six year olds have notebooks *Confused Kairi *Yuffie *mother/son moments *fail attempts of humor.**_

**Me no own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Family knowledge and the life of a thief.

_The strangest people make the greatest family -Kairi_

The Leonhart House hold consisted of a happy family of four.

Mr. Leonhart had barely been transfered to Destiny Islands this summer, so he was currently busy with work. He was a well mannered man who loved his family. He worshiped his wife (because in this world it's either worship or fear. And most of the times both). Was eager for his eldest. And absolutely adored his youngest. And he was also secretly a comic book and manga artist.

Just kidding.

But he did own a DeviantART account.

Mrs. Leonhart was a women with style.

Where do you think Sora got it from?

She was someone who was always trying something new and using her skills as an advantage. Like for example she was currently teaching zumba at the community center and taking kendo lessons. She loved her husband and sons and wanted them to express them selves in what ever way they wanted. Which was why she had funded Leon's 'spray painting the fence phase' and bought Sora his trench coat, that he had refused to take off for a week. And she was a professional assassin.

Just kidding.

But she did play one in a movie once.

Leon was the first born. He was the silent type. But at the same time he wasn't.

Yup he was the mysterious type as well.

Sora was the youngest was a cute little thing, with a big heart. And he was currently in his room.

Sora was laying on his belly, lazy kicking his feet in the air. He was writing things down and checking them off in a little blue notebook. The cute little boy had his duck backpack was next to him. He had taken out all the items inside and placed them all around him, putting them all in neat stacks.

"Ohkay let's see green Finn snap band check, 'ady Rainicorn snap band check. Adventure Time logo sticker check, taco eraser numbwer three and blue glow stick numbwer 7." ,Sora said as he he looked down at what he had written.

'Now time for the real bidness.'

Sora flipped to any empty page and took out the silver pen/marker he stolen from his big brother.

That's right he stole it and he was ashamed of himself. The little voice in his head had told him not to but Sora couldn't help himself.

And worst of all he had only left a dollar and two sharpies to replace it.

Sora was a horrible brother.

Moving on.

Sora's tongue peeked out of his mouth as he concentrated on writing down his game plan.

Sora' Game Plan:

What I knows.

BMO Lunch box

Nice counter guy.

34.95

Sunday befor Skool.

Raise money.

I need..

'Huh, how much more did he need?'

This called for a financial money check!

Sora scrambled for his backpack, sticking his hands in the pockets looking for his money.

Wait?

What's this?

He pulled out the his money.

Seventy-five cents.

He had seventy-five cents.

As in three quarters.

In panic he started to shake his backpack.

"Sorry ." Sora said "nothwing personal"

Nothing.

Oh. This couldn't be!

Where were his six dollars?

What had happened to his money?

Sora's big cerulean eyes began to water.

This must be punwishment for taking Leon's marker. He knew he deserved it, but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it. Nonetheless this was what a thief like him deserved.

"What have I done? My famwily will be so ashamed and Leon won't love me anymore. I betwayed his trust. I ruined the famwily name. Mommy raised a thief! Im not a good boy anymore!" Sora cried rubbing his eyes with fist.

This must be Karma.

Wait, that's it.

It was Karma!

All he had to do was apologize to karma and his family would forgive him!*

But what did karma look like?

Sora was about to start crying again when he saw a little white bear lying on the ground.

"What's this?" Sora said picking it up.

He studied it carefully

"Karma?"

* * *

The Misaki house hold was also a four member family.

was a children phycologist. He was always trying to get his family to talk about their feelings. Most days he could be found in the town's official cupcake store trying out new samples. He was usually in disguise, since he was on the store's "watch out for wall".

worked as a photographer for a children's fashion industry. She was a sucker for children and often tried to force he kids into cute outfits. She could also be found in the cupcake shop in disguise. Not because she was on the wall, she just loved costumes.

Kairi was the firstborn. Who had just barely turned twelve. She was natural redhead or at least that's what she told people. If you asked any of her family members she would just smile and nod walk away mumbling 'yes that is true'. She seems to be the only normal one in her family.

Riku was the youngest and he was well...

Kairi had gone through a fair amount of Riku moments. Or 'the Riks' moments she had named them. For the reason that he often talked in the third person referring himself as the Riks during these moments.

Her brother was a weird child, who never failed to to surprise her. In truth she should be used to it by now.

But this she had never expected.

"What?", Kairi asked dumbfounded looking at the silver haired boy that was her brother.

The boy sighed.

"I said how does this marriage thing that's been going around work?"

"Um.."

"Do you need a contract? Money? Is it a public approved of thing?"

"Sort of? ...um it's-"

"Does age matter?"

"What do you mean?

"Like what if one is older than the other?"

"How old?"

"Six or seven."

"Six or seven what?!"

"Could be nine or ten. Possibly even twenty."

"What?!"

"You know what your are of no use. This convosatiowon is useless. I knew this would go bad. The Riks should have listened to the Riks, but nooo the Riks had to be stubborn. The Riks is now walking away." and with that the young boy walked out of the room leaving Kairi alone.

"So it was one of those moments."

Riku knew that talking o his sister the 'natural redhead' was going to be of no use.

The reason he asked was because older sisters were supposed to be helpful in these areas and mom was always telling people that Kairi was smart.

Apparently Kairi wasn't smart and his mom was a liar.

'I should have asked this person in the first place.' Riku thought to himself as he started to drag a stool across the kitchen.

He pressed against the counter and began to climb on top of it. From there he crawled onto the counter and took the house phone which was on the side. Riku began to go through the contacts until he found the person he wanted and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is Riku. May I speak to the girl known as Yuffie it's urguwent."

_"Um...Sure."_

While Riku waited for Yuffie he pulled out a little note book from his pocket and a pencil.

Things were about to get serious and he needed to take notes.

_"Hello~ Yuffie speaking. What can I do for you Riku boy?"_

"Yes, I am calling about the whole marriage thing. How exactly does it work?"

_"Marriage? Oh that. I'm guessing the angel said yes then?"_

"um.."

_"You proposed right?"_

"What's that?"

_"You haven't?! How long have you been dating?"_

"Dating" (Robotic voice and head tilt.)

_"Okay. When did you meet your angel? How long have you known them?"_

"A day and for about five minutes. But I didn't really talk to him?"

_"Okay let me explain this to you. Before you get into the whole marriage thing you need to propose."_

"Propose?"

_"But before you do that you need to be dating."_

".."

_"And before that you have to get to know him. You get what I mean right Ri-ri?"_

"..."

_"Riku?"_

"..."

_"Okay why don't you start simple. Get to know tour angel, be their friend. Find out what he likes. How he is. You don't want to marry some stranger. He could be an alien!"_

"MY FUTUR MARRY PERSON-PARTNER IS NOT AN ALIEN!"

_"Okay, Okay calm down I was just saying."_

"And anyways how am I supposed to get him to be my friend. I don't even know where he lives."

_"Well what do you know about him?"_

"He his name is Sora. And he's an angel. He's cute and prettyful. And has the biggest blue eyes I ever seen, they're like the blueberry Airheads or the blue Jolly Ranchers o blue gummy bears. Oh and he has this cute little nose. And this ducky backpack. And-"

"Wait ducky backpack? I know a little boy with a ducky backpack!"

"Where? Where? Where?"

_"I've seen him walking down the street with the green stop sign."_

"Do you know anything else? C'mon spill women! Spill!"

_"I have to go now bye Ri-ri~"_

The street with the green stop sign. That was just one house and a corner away from his house!

'Angel here here I come!'

"Kairi! I'm going out!" Riku screamed before he ran out of the house and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Sora had watched a lot of soap operas with his mother, which surprisingly had nothing to do with soap.

While watching them he had noted three things.

1. There was a lot of crying.

2. The guy with the mustache was always the bad guy.

3. And ceremonies were a big thing.

Which was why he was holding one in his front yard. In honor of what he was now calling the great sorrying of Karma the bear.

All of his friends were there.

From Willy the whale to Jorge the Kangaroo. And even his giant teddy bear Jumbo. All of them were lined up ready to witness it all.

And at the head of them was Karma sitting proudly on a pillow.

'Okay everyone is here time to begin.'

"Oh Mister Karma bear I have gathered my friends here today to witness the great sowrying from me to you. I have made a giant crime. So I stand here befow you all to tell you I am sowwy for what I has done. I-"

"Sora, honey what are you doing?"

Sora turned to look at his mommy standing at the front door.

"Oh, Hi mommy! I'm holding a cerwemony!"

"What for?"

"Well you see. I did something bad and I have to say sowwy to Karma the bear."

"What did you do Sor-bear?" She said as she kneeled beside him. "Come on you can tell me."

"You pwomise not to tell?" , Sora said in a whisper.

"Pinky promise", she replied extending her pinky out to her son. Who gladly accepted it and sat on criss-cross applesauce on the grass. They were now sitting in front of each other legs crossed and holding hands. Surrounded by Sora's stuffed toys.

Yup, they were definitely getting looks from the neighbors.

"I stole a markwer from Leon and my money was stolen as payback. So now I have to say sowry to Karma the bear to set the peace and unruin the family name. And then Leon will forgwive me and we'll alls be happy!", Sora finished throwing his arms in the air, eyes sparkling with excitement. He felt so proud of himself for telling his mommy the truth.

His mommy broke out into giggles.

"Silly Sora your money wasn't stolen, you spent it all yesterday trying to win a toy in the claw machine."

"I-I..I did?"

"Yup" she replied popping the 'p'.

"But what about Karma the bear?"

"Your daddy got it for you after you lost."

"Oh."

"And I'm sure what ever you stole from Leon wasn't so important he'd hate you for it. Your brother loves you. Just remember to come clean to him okay?" she said tickling him at the end.

"Okay" Sora said between giggles.

"Now, do you want help bringing your friends back inside?"

"No that's otay. Were going to hold a meeting."

"Okay, I'm going to be in the kitchen if you need anything."

Sora waved bye to his mommy before turning back to his friends.

"Okay guys you take a break, I'll be right back,"

'Okay this is getting ridiculous' Kairi thought as she watched he little brother knock on a door once again.

She had followed him after he ran out of the house and since then had been watching him go from door to door asking for someone named Sora.

"Come on Riku. Just give it up." She told her brother as he once again came back with no word of Sora.

"Not until I find my Angel!" Riku replied stubbornly as he made his way to the next house.

"Riku you ca-"

"Hey Riku! Kairi ! What are you doing over there?!"

"Yuffie?"

"Hey! Lady where's my angel?!"

"Who?"

Riku held his hand out for Kairi to take and together they carefully crossed the road. When they reached Yuffie, Riku immediately went up to her, arms crossed and glaring up at her.

"Where's my angel?"

"Riku, I said the street with the green stop sign not the one across it."

"Yeah,yeah whatever. Where's my angel?"

"You mean Sora? He's right next door." And with that Riku took off leaving the two girls behind watching him.

"You know you could have just told him that."

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?"

* * *

_**Comments? Opinions? You like yes/no? Who was cuter Sora or Riku? What's your favorite candy?**_


End file.
